


HP and the Heir of the Founders

by Claire_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient magic, Angst, Bullying, Discrimination, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts has its own mind, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, OOC, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hogwarts, Powerful Snape, but even Hogwarts is not always right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Snape/pseuds/Claire_Snape
Summary: In this story our Harry is Heir of one or more founders of Hogwarts. He needs help defeating Voldy. Who is better than our own Potions Master Severus Snape along with an OC. I am really bad at writing summaries, so go check the story. it is WIP and I will be posting new chapters every now and then.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Severitus





	1. Another year at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed with timeline in this story. Occlumency lessons started in 4th year and pensieve incident too. Sirius is a free man thanks to our OC.
> 
> English is not my native language so forgive my mistakes and please point them out in reviews.
> 
> On with the story...

Harry is sitting surrounded by his friends, The welcome feast for fifth year is going on, but he is just physically there, his mind is reeling the events of third task of last year’s Triwizard tournament. He is still having nightmares of Cedric dying, Voldemort’s return, and not to forget his connection with him.

He often wakes up screaming and damp in sweat. Uncle Vernon weren’t exactly kind about it. Whenever he woke up screaming and if Dursleys’ sleep was disturbed, He will thrash Harry in the middle of night which surely left bruises and a bloody broken nose. Next day his chores will be increased.

After the dementors attack, he was rescued by Order of the Phoenix, about which he knew nothing, it’s headquarter was -12, Grimmauld Place. which was Sirus’, his GODFATHER’s house and he didn’t know a thing about that either.

He has forgiven his friends a long time ago for keeping this information from him, because he knew the reason to do it was his connection with Voldemort and his failure in learning Occlumency, which was taught by none other than The bat of dungeon, greasy git Snape who stopped teaching him, because Harry invaded Snape’s privacy by looking into pensieve of his memories. Harry was sorry about that and apologized to snape many times, but he ignored him and came back as bastard again. Not to mention what he saw in memories, it turned out that his father wasn’t as good person as he had heard before.

He glanced at Head Table at Snape and glared at him he had kept him in detention on last day of school.

*Flashback*

In another detention in which he was cleaning the classroom ( He was not allowed in Potion Master’s office after the penseive incident) he saw a photograph in ingredients cupboard. He looked at it, there were three person in it, two girls and one boy. Boy was tall pale skinned black hairs which came to his shoulders, he has seen him in the memories, it was undoubtedly Severus Snape himself and both girls were holding his arms to keep him from running.

‘hmm.. not a photo fan than..’ Harry thought. Before he could look at the girls a voice came from behind him.

“And just what do you _think_ you are _doing_ , Potter?”

He jumped and turned to look at Snape who was standing crossing his arms over his chest. Before he could take a second look at picture Snape snatched it from his hands. All he saw was Snape and brown hairs, blue eyes of one of the girls, when it was snatched.

“It was in the Cupboard, _Sir_. I didn’t take it on purpose of invading your privacy.”

“Well because you are great att respecting other’s privacy, aren’t you?”

“I already apologized for that Sir, I didn’t mean to-“ He was cut off by Snape. “Stop with babbling Potter. You will be serving detention with Mr. Filch on the last day of school.”

“But-“

“Get. Out” Snape snapped.

Harry glared at him and left the classroom.

*Flashback Ended*

Snape was talking to Flitwick in low voice. Harry looked at other teachers Dumbledore was looking at students his face was calm but his blue eyes were missing the usual twinkle.

Then he saw Professor McGonagall at right side of her was a new teacher, she had pale skin, brown hairs with bangs and blue eyes. The moment she felt eyes on her, she looked at Harry. He could see no emotion on her face after meeting his eyes she lift her gaze from him and stared at her plate. After the dessert disappeared from tables, Dumbledore stood up to give the welcoming speech. Hall fell silent effectively.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” He said with cheerfulness which he himself didn’t feel. “The Forbidden Forest like its name is _forbidden_ and you will find the list of the banned items outside our caretaker Mr. Filch’s office. Now, welcome our new ‘Defence Against the Dark Arts’ faculty Professor Alexendra” few gasps were heard in the hall which converted into polite claps when Professor raised from her seat and gave a small smile and nod. All the professors were smiling besides Snape ‘Naturally’ Harry thought. Then headmaster asked the prefects to lead the first years into the dormitories. Hermione and Ron did that as they were selected as prefects this year.

* * *

Harry started to make his way to the tower and he managed to have a fight with Seamus on his way.

‘Of course they wouldn’t believe that Voldemort is back, they are the people who listen to Ministry and read _Daily Prophet_ ’ Harry’s train of thought was stopped by Hermione who was asking something.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you. I was... thinking something.” He said.

Hermione frowned.

“Yeah mate, we heard about Seamus... don’t pay attention to them bloody morons they are” Ron said. Hermione elbowed him

“Language Ronald!”

That’s when Harry noticed that they were blocking the entrance to the common room. They shifted to armchairs near the fireplace.

“You were saying something?” He asked Hermione changing the subject.

“Oh yes, Harry you don’t know the new professor?” she asked looking surprised.

“Um... no?”

“Honestly Harry, _She_ was the one who helped with Sirius’s Trial! It’s her One of the seven most superior wizards and witches !” Hermione answered without stopping to breathe.

“You mean the International Controllers of Witchcraft and Wizardry?” Harry asked. His best friends nodded affirmatively.

“But they said she’s their old friend!”

“Yes isn’t it amazing?” Ron said amused.

“Yeah, maybe” Harry said absentmindedly. “We just have to see how much can she teach.” 

“You are right Harry” Hermione said.

They took off to their dormitories after that. Ron and Harry went straight to bed.

Harry laid thinking ‘I will try and thank Alexendra for help at Sirius’s trial. Without her help, he wouldn’t have been free.. And would have continued to rot at Azkaban or Grimmauld Place.’

Thinking that he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *


	2. New Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time and keep supporting.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from original books is NOT MINE (Sighs) 
> 
> ICWW: International controllers of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which is higher in authority than Ministry of Magic)
> 
> I am not very good with arts. so any fanarts (relatable with story) are welcome.

Harry woke up drenched in sweat and screaming. When world around him came in focus he saw he is in his dorm room, not in some dark stony place. It was early morning so his dorm mates were still asleep (He had put silencing charm around his bed so they didn’t heard him screaming) 

He got up and after a quick shower, got ready for breakfast. He came downstairs to see Hermione sitting in the common room, unsurprisingly going over all the books. She looked up when Harry arrived.

“Good Morning Harry, you’re up early” She said looking concerned.

“Couldn’t sleep” He shrugged.

“Nightmares again?” she grew more concerned,

“I’m Fine. Breakfast?” He said.

Hermione was going to say more but refrained and smiled. 

“Sure” She said. Harry was grateful she didn’t push. They walked to the Great Hall.

“I wonder why she goes by only her first name...” Harry said indicating towards Professor Alexendra.

“She is in ICWW they’ve got some rights one of them is Secrecy for their family and family name.” Hermione got into her lecture mode and said. Harry just shrugged and got back to his breakfast which he wasn’t even eating.

Professor McGonagall handed them their class schedules. “We have Double Potions _three times in week”_ Ron Exclaimed who was eventually awake enough to come down to breakfast and go through the schedule.

“This is going to be a rough year...” Harry mumbled.

“Oh don’t be so negative Harry and Ron this is our OWL year this is meant to be hard.” Hermione lectured. Both boys just shrugged.

After the breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville made their way to first class.

* * *

First class was DADA in the dungeons with Slytherins. They filed into classroom and settled down. Students were chatting when Professor opened the door and strode in black robes billowing behind her.

‘Lady Snape’ Harry thought.

When she got to front she turned took a sharp turn not unlike snape and faced the class. But her face was not expressionless and she wasn’t scowling like snape, she had a small smile on her face.

“Good Morning Professor”

“Good Morning class, without further pleasantries, I will be sharing certain things about this DADA class with you...” Professor Alexendra said.

Everyone got interested in this and listened carefully.

“First of all, Discipline will be mandatory in this class. Second no one will enter this class late without a genuine reason and teacher’s pass.”

‘Nothing new’ students thought.

“Now, most important rules, I shall not tolerate _any kind_ of Prejudice not in class, not in corridors, not anywhere on the school premises. If I hear _even a single word_ uttered from _anyone’s_ mouth, I will be giving out detentions like a certain headmaster gives out Lemon Drops, _Am I clear_?” She said with a firm voice and she had a fierce look on her face which caused students to stay silent. She wasn’t expecting a reply either, she started to sort through some parchments on her table. No one even tried to make any noise.

“We will be learning Stunner today; can anyone tell me its incantation?” Professor asked.

Several hands shot up in the air, including Harry’s.

“Yes, Mr. .....” She glanced at Harry.

“Potter” Harry thought she would look at his scar like everyone, but she did no such thing.

“Yes Mr. Potter tell us the incantation” She said smiling encouragingly.

This surprised Harry but he answered anyway “Its Stupefy Professor”

“Correct. The stunner is a charm that stuns the target as its name suggests, rendering them unconscious. This is very useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage. Does anyone know the counter-charm?” This time she looked at Malfoy raising his hand and indicated him to answer.

“I am Draco Malfoy and the counter curse is ‘Enervate’” Malfoy answered.

“Correct Mr. Malfoy, now, we will practice the charm” she said and showed them the wand movement.

Everyone started to work Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and surprisingly Ron too got the charm in first try. Neville was struggling as always.

The lesson came to end, the Professor said – “Good work everyone, anyone who is having difficulties or question can remain behind other than that, dismissed.”

Everyone was getting out of the class. Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione remained behind.

Alexendra turned back from table and smiled at them “Yes Mr. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Miss Granger?”

“Professor I am unable to do the charm, I’m just not getting it...” Neville said.

“Well Mr. Longbottom we can certainly work on that, come to My office this evening after dinner” She said kindly.

“Thank you Professor” He said and got out of the class. After that she looked at trio and smiled kindly at them “Yes?”

“Professor I wanted to thank you for arranging Sirius’ trial... Without your help he still would have been a fugitive” Harry said. Professor’s face didn’t betray any emotion.

“Did he ask you to do this?” She asked.

“No no, Professor I am just showing gratitude” He said. She smiled again.

“There is no need for that Mr. Potter, we were good friends” Harry could not help but notice ‘were’ but didn’t ask.

“is it true you have a human form corporeal patronus Professor?” Hermione asked enthusiastically.

Harry looked surprised and Ron looked at Alexandra curiously. Professor looked at her and raised an eyebrow “Spending time in restricted section are we Miss Granger” Hermione blushed. “Yes Miss Granger I do have human patronus” she raised a hand before Ron could ask “No Mr. Weasley I cannot show you that because they tend to be personal” She said kindly.

“Of course Professor” Hermione said elbowing Ron.

“I’m Sorry Professor” Ron blurted.

“That was fine Mr. Weasley” She said smiling. “Now I believe you have other classes”

“Yes, Thank you Professor” they said and stepped out of class.

“One more question professor”

“Yes Mr. Potter?” she said without turning around.

“Why ask our identities when you already know them?”

Alexendra turned around and just smiled at Harry. After that he took off from class, thinking.

* * *

Other classes were as exhausting as always in addition of Snape’s Growl, Flitwick’s squeak and McGonagall’s stern lecture about upcoming OWLs.

* * *

Only Harry noticed Snape’s odd behaviour. Professor left him alone for most of the time, although malice in his glare was there, as always.

* * *

* * *


	3. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- You know the deal. Not mine 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in common room; after first day of class. Hermione, as usual was keeping them up, to complete their essays for classes.

It was nearing midnight; when a little fireball got conjured above their head, out of nowhere. Harry who was always on alert nowadays, whipped out his wand towards it, after a moment the ball converted into a letter and fell on their table, they first looked at each other; after nodding Ron picked up the letter, both others loomed on his sides to read it. No one recognised the handwriting on the letter. It was flourish cursive writing, written in black ink. They started to read the letter.

‘ _Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter,_

_I am humbly requesting you to keep our conversation (which took place after the class) secret. It is not known that I am in ICWW it is a secret which is only disclosed to a few members of The Order of Phoenix. Everyone else just knows that I have some influence there. And same thing applies to the human corporeal Patronus, No one is certain about that so it would be best to not sort their doubts. I will appreciate if you can keep this information to yourself._

_P.S. - Harry would you care to accompany me for tea (or any other drink you like) after classes, only if it’s not too much trouble. Owl me with answer._

_PPS- The letter will burn itself when you are finished reading._

_Professor Alexendra’_

Letter indeed burn itself.

“One confusing lady, she is. First she tells us things herself, then says keep it a secret, by scaring the wits out of us! And what the hell is this Human corporeal Patronus?” Ron exclaimed.

“Language Ron! And keep your volume down, you will wake the whole tower! Human Corporeal Patronuses are very rare; they only can take form if the caster is powerful and have good control over their raw magic. It is very difficult to cast and can burn the dementors. Nobody cares to achieve it, because in general life, it’s useless and very very difficult to achieve.” Hermione lectured.

“But she said her patronus is private, what does she do in general life if she has to visit Azkaban or meet dementors? She is from controllers after all!” Ron argued.

“She would obviously have a normal patronus Ron. Caster can choose which one to cast among two, but cannot decide their form—.” She was cut off in between.

“Yeah yeah, I know they come from the feelings and connections you have in your core” Ron interrupted.

“Yes, that is right. How did you know that? We haven’t studied it yet” She asked.

“I researched it in third year when Harry managed to cast the patronus” Ron answered. Then they looked at Harry who was not paying any attention to their discussion and was definitely thinking something.

“Harry?”

“Hmm? Ohh Sorry I was thinking something.” Harry answered now back to earth.

“Yes we noticed that, will you go to meet her?”

“I wonder what she wants. I think it will be safe to talk to her, since she mentioned the order, no one knows about that right?”

“Yes Harry, apart from order itself, no one knows about it... but you should ask Sirius before replying; he knows her and she herself said that they are friends.” Hermione said.

“Were”

“What?”

“She said they were friends” Harry said.

“But she arranged a trial for Sirius.... anyways; whatever it was, Harry you can ask Sirius or Professor if you meet her, Use that mirror of yours which he sent you last year as Christmas gift.” Ron said.

“Alright but what if he is asleep? It’s past midnight.” Harry asked.

“Oh just try it, will you?” Ron whined.

“Alright” Harry chuckled.

He brought his mirror from dorm and activated it.

“Sirius!” Harry called not expecting any answer. Mirror remained blank. After some moments Sirius’ face came into focus.

“Hey pup! Are you alright? What happened?” Sirius asked concerned.

“Nothing happened Siri relax. And tell me what are you doing up at this time?”

“I could ask you the same question...”

“I, Ron and Hermione were studying, now answer my question”

“Studying? At this time?”

“Sirius” Harry warned.

“Alright alright I couldn’t sleep so I was making some tea.”

“Are you still having Nightmares Siri?”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself for that pup, it should be vice versa, now tell me did you want something or just wanted to ask me about some new prank” Sirius asked and grinned at Hermione’s huff.

“No, not prank” Harry chuckled “I wanted to ask you something though”

“Go on”

“What do you think about Professor Alexendra?” Harry asked. Sirius spitted out his tea or whatever it was (maybe firewhiskey)

“There is nothing between us pup! She was like my sister, why are you asking something like this?” everyone laughed at that.

“We didn’t mean it like that Sirius” Ron laughed

“She just invited Harry for tea in her office we were asking if it will be safe for Harry to go there, given our history of DADA teachers _apart_ from Remus” Hermione completed for him.

“Ohh”

“Yes, what do you think she wants?” Harry asked.

“I think she just wants to talk to you Harry, and no she would not harm you” Sirius said. Harry saw some sadness occurred on Sirius’ face.

“Why do you guys keep talking in past tense?” Harry asked.

“Huh?”

“You and Alexendra don’t think I haven’t noticed Sirius” Harry said “You said she _was_ like your sister, she said you _were_ good friends, _what is going on_ Padfoot?”

Sirus sighed. “I cannot tell you pup if you _really_ want to know; ask her tomorrow if you meet her”

“But why can’t _you_ tell me what happened?” Harry asked irritated, ‘no one ever tells me anything’

“I can’t tell you Prongslet and I am rather sleepy now...”

“No Sirius-“

“Good Night Harry, oh and remember to tell her, that she has mine and Moony’s consent for telling you!” Sirius said and faded from the view.

“What in the name of Merlin did he mean ‘his consent’?” Ron asked.

“Maybe Harry will know. if he goes to meet professor Alexendra, will you go Harry?” Hermione said.

“Yes” Harry said tired “Good Night ‘Mione, Ron” He nodded and went to dormitories.

* * *

Harry got into dorm room, pulled the curtains, put the silencing charm and fall asleep. Too tired to even think what happened.

* * *

Ron picked up Harry’s homework, parchment and books and took off to dormitories after biding Hermione a good night.

* * *

Morning came all too early for trio’s sleep. Hermione looked like she had slept all night, like she didn’t even tried to do homework. Ron on the other hand was dozing on the Gryffindor table at great hall.

Hermione nudged him and asked-“Where is Harry?”

“Dunno sleeping maybe” Ron answered sleepily.

“Honestly Ronald you don’t even care for your _best friend_ , all you think about is either food or sleep” Hermione scolded him and dragged him to their first class - _Potions_.

* * *

They reached to the class door and waited for Potions master to open the class door and for their best friend.

Harry came running down to dungeon looking fresh as morning just before Snape came to open the door.

“Enter you dunderheads” Snape barked and looked at Potter.

Harry waited for a scathing remark specially designed for him but none came, Snape just frowned at him and turned flapping his billowing robes and got to the front of class.

As it was only a theory lesson, class was uneventful at the most. Docking points from Gryffindor and Slytherins’ snickers were too common to notice.

* * *

They didn’t have DADA today so Harry didn’t get to see Alexendra other than lunch. She was just like snape, other than her friendly behaviour. Same walk with long and graceful strides, they looked like they were gliding on the floor, and not to forget her billowing robes. Whatever Harry thought, he couldn’t get the feeling out of his mind, that he has seen her before, he just couldn’t remember where.

Rest of the day was fairly uneventful with Vanishing spells in Transfiguration Counter charms in Charms. They had a lot of homework and the Care for Magical Creatures which was last class of the day.

After putting Bags and books in dormitories He took off for dungeons to meet DADA Professor.

“Good luck Harry” Hermione said smiling.

“What would he do with good luck he’s going to meet Alexendra not for detention with snape” Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled.

* * *

Harry was walking to the dungeons to the usual office for DADA Professors. He reached the Office and was going to knock, but door opened itself or someone who was inside open the door. Harry saw the person who was never happy to see him... Snape was levitating a big locked box with him. Harry saw it was the same box in which Remus kept the boggart.

“Wandering the castle again Potter” Snape sneered.

“I wasn’t _wandering, Sir._ Professor Alexendra asked to meet me after class” Harry answered glaring.

“You are strutting in the dungeons where students aren’t allowed without permission and now you dare to lie to me? 10 po—“

“Actually Professor I asked Mr. Potter to come and meet me after class” Alexendra cut off Snape’s point docking while sneering at Snape.“Thank you for accepting my invitation Mr. Potter” she said smiling to Harry.

“Ah, so you were able to achieve a detention in first two days of the term Mr. Potter” Snape said smirking.

“Not at all Professor I only invited him to talk” Alexendra answered before Harry could say anything.

“Another fan of the boy who lived” Snape sneered.

Alexendra ignored him and turned to Harry “Shall we go Mr. Potter? I do not think we can talk here in dungeon corridors” then she turned to Snape “Thank you Professor I think handle the boggart from here”

Then she took the box from Snape and turned to leave the dungeons.

* * *

“Umm Professor? Why are we going outside? Your office is there right?”

“Oh this is the reason I came to call you here, my office is on third floor, I don’t like dungeons. I like some fresh air” Alexendra answered.

They barely reached the end of dungeon and saw what was happening there, three seventh year Slytherins were rounding up on a first year Hufflepuff girl, and whispering something. Alexendra indicated Harry to be silent and silently put the box on the floor. Stealthily she got near them and heard the conversation.

“Where are you going Mudblood?” a tall boy barked.

“Why would you think a Mudblood like your self would be welcome to study with purebloods?”

The girl was horrified and squirming.

“Stand still you filth” they barked.

“That would be enough Mr. Dankworth” Alexendra said, voice void of any emotions just like her face.

Slytherins turned to face the Professor terrified.

“Mr. Potter would you be so kind to bring Miss Armstrong this side?” Professor asked not turning her gaze from the boys. Harry complied.

“20 points would be taken from Slytherin _each_ for harassing a student and spreading prejudice and hate, and detention after dinner for 2 weekends with Mr. Filch” She said glaring at students.“I already warned you all in your first class. Did I not?”

“Yes Professor Alexendra” they murmured.

“Now get going and make sure this never repeats and I shall be talking to your Head of House” She hissed.

They took off. Alexendra again levitated box and started walking. Both Potter and Armstrong followed her. After getting out of dungeons, she ordered Armstrong to go back to her dormitories.

Harry and Alexendra walked in silence after that. In way she took 20 points from a fourth year Gryffindor for calling a third year Slytherin dark wizard and death eater in making and gave 4 days of detention with Filch. Harry was staring at her for that.

* * *

They eventually reached her office she unlocked the door with a lazy flick of her wrist. She entered and beckoned Harry. Harry looked around in room while she was setting the box. The room was very much like Remus had set his. She turned and told harry to take seat in front of the table, Harry did so. She also sat in her table and waved her wand, a cup of steaming coffee appeared in front of her and a bottle of muggle cola appeared in front of Harry. He looked at her in astonishment; she just smiled like guessing favourite drink of someone, who has never met you is most normal thing in world. They both started on their beverages.

“Before we start our conversation, I believe – by guessing how you were staring – you have some questions about our walk from dungeons to here.” She said smiling, but this wasn’t the smile they looked at in classes, it was different somehow and Harry’s doubt of familiarity increased.

“Umm yes... Are you a muggleborn?” He asked carefully, she smiled.

“No Harry my whole linage is magical” she said calmly.

“You mean pureblood?”

“I do not believe in purity of blood which relies on whether your ancestors or parents were magical or not, purity of blood relies on intent of your heart.” She answered kindly. Harry gave a hesitant smile.

“Okay Professor, were you a Slytherin?” Alexendra chuckled at that.

“No Harry I was a Gryffindor, are there anymore questions?” She said.

“No”

“Very well, firstly I am sure you don’t know why I asked you to meet me”

“Yeah”

“I really just wanted to talk to you and about your well being but before that, I must ask you to remove the Glamour charm you are wearing” She said, her face not betraying any emotion.

Harry was gawking at her his cola bottle sat forgotten.

“Harry I can see the charm on your face so don’t bother lying”

“Is it that bad? The glamour I mean?” Harry was trying aand failing to contain his anger.

“No it is quite powerful charm but I can see the magic lingering on you, do not worry not everyone is able to see them. Quite few can see them”

Harry was getting angrier by second he was not the one to be vulnerable in front of someone much less a stranger. He rose from his seat and started towards the door.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Well obviously I know tell me what you think in Comments...  
> And any suggestions are welcome... I have decided the plot but I am really open to suggestions and if they suit it, I will of course use them   
> If you see any mistake or anything at all please let me know in comments or PM


	4. What to expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please, let me know what you think of the story or if there are any mistakes.. (not native language remember?)  
> Please comment . Hehehe.. I am greedy.

_“Harry I can see the charm on your face so don’t bother lying”_

_“Is it that bad? The glamour I mean?”_

_“No it is quite powerful charm but I can see the magic lingering on you, do not worry everyone is not able to see them. Quite few can see them”_

_Harry was getting angrier by second; he was not the one to be vulnerable in front of someone much less a stranger. He rose from his seat and started towards the door._

** Chapter 3 **

Harry tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. He looked at Alexandra, eyes blazing with anger, she was there sitting behind her table, face calm.

“Let me go” Harry exclaimed. She sighed and sat straighter in her chair.

“No Harry, let me speak at least” She said calmly.

“NO! Whatever you want to say; I _don’t_ want to hear it!” He cried.

“I _will_ let you go, but you will talk to me first. If you do not wish to remove the glamour charm so be it, I will not ask you for it, but please sit” She said sincerely. Harry considered it he _had_ to ask her about Sirius after all and she did clear his charges. He had just start considering and just then a knock sounded on the door. Alexandra looked sharply at the door then gestured Harry towards the chair, with expression which brooked no arguments. Harry came and sat in the chair still not impressed but obeying anyway.

Alexandra got up and opened the door got out and closed the door again. Harry couldn’t see anyone but he didn’t even have to, it was clear from the voice, who was paying a visit to Professor.

“Miss Alexandra, pleasure to finally meet you again.” It was Lucius Malfoy.

“I do not think I can state that the feelings are mutual, Mr. Malfoy” she said without betraying any emotion. Malfoy stiffened but regained his composure.

“I hope you remember Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle” He said, motioning towards two fat men there.

“Of course,” she nodded at them “is there any particular reason for you being here?” She raised an eyebrow.

“We can be visiting our sons here” Goyle muttered, but Alexandra heard him alright.

“Of course you can visit them, but I think the visits are conducted at headmaster’s office” She said narrowing her eyes at him.

“Not for the governors” Crabbe said speaking for the first time. She just looked blankly at him. “Sure you know _something_ about the school, in which you teach, Mr. Malfoy here, is the governor of the school” he said arrogantly, Malfoy puffed up his chest and smirked at Alexandra.

She gave him her own smirk and said “That he is not, if my information is correct, you were suspended from governors of Hogwarts in 1992 for threatening them with hexing their family if they did not give their signatures for Dumbledore's removal” she barked a laugh “really Malfoy, I deemed you to be the smart one” she looked at him oddly “apparently not… and you are just proving it by appearing in front of my office door. Why are you here?” she said.

Many expressions came and went from Malfoy’s face, but he recovered quickly and said “Perhaps we can take this conversation inside your office. It is personal.” Alexandra frowned but nodded.

“Wait here. I will have to ward my office for any offensive spells from outsiders” She said and went into the office without letting them see what's inside.

“Harry do you have your invisibility cloak with you?” She asked hurriedly.

“Yes... wait! How did _you_ know about _that_?” Harry asked surprised.

“We do not have time for this right now Harry. I will come out clear after this. Now wear your cloak and sit in chair in that corner and please refrain from making any noise” She said. Harry obeyed eyeing her suspiciously. “I will never harm you Harry” she said smiling at the glare she was getting.

Harry sat in chair and asked “weren’t you going to ward the office?”

“This office is already heavily warded. If situation goes out of hand, take the floo powder and call the Headmaster and I am applying silencing charm around this corner, so they would not be able to hear you.” She answered and went to open the door.

Door opened and three men came in. One blond with sleek ponytail and elegant robes.

‘Malfoy and other two brunets are, of course Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Generation didn’t change anything’ Harry thought.

Malfoy wrinkled his nose at the atmosphere. Alexandra motioned them to conjured plush chairs and tea appeared in front of them, Harry’s bottle of Cola had disappeared before the men came in.

“Would you be so kind now as to tell me the reason of your impromptu visit?” Alexandra asked sipping her coffee. It was clear from the looks men shared that only Malfoy was going to talk now.

“Of course” he said “As you know, we work for the esteemed mission of Purebloods--” 

“Get to the point straight Malfoy, unlike you, others have some works to do” She interrupted.

Malfoy bit back any retort and said “Of course” and took a deep breath as if gathering the courage to say something.“Dark Lord has wished to meet you” Malfoy said.

“For what?” She asked evenly.

“He wants you to join our great cause for the development of the wizarding world” Malfoy said in equal calm. A pleased smile appeared on her face and Harry’s blood ran cold from dread and betrayal. Few minutes ago, she said she would never harm him, even Sirius trusted her blindly, now she is going to join the monster who is after his blood, since he was a baby. He tried to get up from the chair but he found he can’t move even an inch, so he just looked at the scene and waited for the moment she would just deliver him to Voldemort. She didn’t look in the corner where he was sitting.

“Really? Are you stating the truth? Why did he choose me?” She asked happily. Malfoy looked relieved.

“He believes you have power and enough influence and in the additional benefit you are working at Hogwarts so you can help Se-” 

“Wow you have quite a background research about me...” she interrupted again. Malfoy looked annoyed but nodded.

“We were unable to find about your family of course, because everywhere we looked records said they were all dead.” He said.

“Because they are” she said.

Malfoy nodded again and said “but we found out enough about you so Dark Lord would be pleased to have you in his inner circle” she again smiled sweetly at the compliment.

“I am flattered but I would like answers from you to some of my questions, if you don’t mind?” She asked still smiling shyly and looked at her coffee. Her smile was making Harry sick. He just wanted to get out, go anywhere but this office. Malfoy on the other hand was looking self satisfied to have completed the task his lord had given him.

“Do ask the questions Miss Alexandra” Malfoy said.

“We studied at Hogwarts at the same time, right? We were in different years Of course.” She asked still looking at the coffee; one could literally hear the smile in her voice. ‘BLOODY great! First she is going to join Voldemort now she has a bloody crush on Malfoy Sr.’ Harry thought.

“Yes I was in my fifth year when you started here.” He said smiling too. Alexandra looked up from her coffee but her expressions weren’t the same as before, her face was calm. This seemed to turn Malfoy’s spirit lower than before.

“So tell me _Malfoy_ who was my best friend here?” She asked, her voice matching her expressions. Malfoy started to say something but she interrupted “Aside from that _traitor_ , do _not_ take his name in front of me”

Three men tried to get up but found they can’t move an inch below their neck. They looked at her. “Let us go” Goyle shrieked. Alexendra remained calm.

“Answer my questions then you can leave” she said.

“Answer the damn questions Lucius!” Crabbe said panicking.

Alexandra looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow “Well?” she asked. Malfoy was on the verge of panicking too, he tried to reach his wand, but there was no way he could do it, being petrified.“Are you going to answer? As I said before I do not have whole day.” She said growing annoyed.

Malfoy nodded “L-Lily Evans” he stuttered.

Harry’s eyes widened after hearing this, he was still not sure about her allegiance but after learning that his mother was her best friend; a little hope lighted his heart. He never heard much about her mother, everyone said she was kind and that was it. Nothing else. He hoped maybe, if she was on light’s side, she would tell him about his mother, he suddenly noted that Alexandra’s face turned thunderous. She was saying something...

“Oh really? And how was my friendship with her?” she asked.

“You rarely walked apart in the school and many people envied your friendship” Malfoy said, he had gained his Composure again.

“Quiet right, and what about my other friends? What were their names? Again do not take another traitor’s name” She asked again and slammed her hand on table, urging Malfoy to answer. He took a long breath and knew he had lost his battle; Dark lord will not be pleased.

“James Potter”

“And?”

“That mangy werewolf” He said sneering.

She again slammed her hand on table “Do not even think of insulting my friends, you filthy excuse for a human!” she hissed.

Harry was growing numb after hearing names of his parents and their friend.

“Now say their name respectfully and do not stop after every name” Alexandra said, drawing her wand. Malfoy started panicking again.

“Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alice Fortescue, Frank Longbottom, Regu –”

“That would be enough. What happened to these people, Malfoy? Where are they? I am sure you would know with your influence?” Malfoy didn’t answer. She slammed her fist at table getting angrier by second. “Speak” she hissed.

“Longbottoms are at St. Mungo’s” He said.

“Why?”

“They refused to cooperate with Bellatrix Lestrange, they didn’t tell us the whereabouts of dark Lord after his downfall.”

“And others?”

“Black was in Azkaban for 12 years being accused of killing of 13 muggles and one wizard, he broke out of the prison and after an year with some _mysterious influence_ from _higher authority_ he got and trial, and was declared not guilty. Remus Lupin was restricted to watch on kids because of his lycanthropy, that too, was lifted by some _mysterious influence_.” 

“What about Lily? And James? Lily and I were inseparable, why are we separated now? Where is she?” she asked getting impatient.

“They were killed in an important mission” Malfoy said evenly.

“What was the mission?”

“To kill Harry Potter”

“Who killed my friends?”

“D-Dark Lord”

“Whose proposal you brought today? Whom was I supposed to join?” She asked glaring daggers at three men.

“Dark Lord” The silence which followed was deafening. Suddenly Alexandra started laughing. She stood up and walked around the desk and stood leaning her back on table and staring at them.

“So tell me, if I am in any case, getting this wrong, you brought me an invitation to join one person, who took and destroyed the life of my friends? Am I right?”

They didn’t answer. No one dared to even breathe. After a long moment; silence was broken by Alexandra herself “Get.out. before I _kill_ you all” she leaned to hiss Malfoy’s ear “ and believe me, I will get away with this, unscathed”

The men realised with a jolt that they can move. Crabbe whipped out his wand and aimed at her. With a bored expression she waved her own wand, before Crabbe incant a curse, Deatheaters’ wands were in Alexandra’s hand.

“HOW _DARE_ YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT ME!?” She roared.

“You will regret this, you Blood-traitor! Our Lord will never forgive you for this disobedience!” Crabbe yelled.

“I could not care less whether your _lord_ forgives me or not, but do tell him that I remember _every_ sin he committed towards the people I loved, HE WILL NOT BE FORGIVED. And your wands are in my hand, who do you think, is going to regret, putting even a foot in my office?” She hissed.

Crabbe and Goyle were shaking from fear and disbelief. Malfoy was not saying even a word.

“GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVEN _BORN”_ She was snarling at them.

“I do not want any trouble, give us our wands back and we shall leave here, silently.” Malfoy said quietly.

“Very well” she said and handed them there wands, but didn’t put her own wand down. They took their wands and she opened the door with a flick of her wand and put it in her sleeve. They ran out of the office before the door was closed wandlessly.

The moment the door was closed; the room seemed brighter to Harry, that was when he noticed, that the walls of the room were fully covered with candles. There were thousands of candles, each one looking same and alight. And he saw that his professor was shaking and practically growling.

He wasn’t so good himself, He knew all the curses inflicted on his beloved people but hearing them all at once; had raised his rage. If he could move from where he was, he would have cursed those deatheaters then and there, but the petrifying charm on him was very powerful.

Alexandra turned towards him, he noticed with horror; that her eyes were not the bright blue as they used to be; they were pale yellow. She raised her palm, he wanted to hide in a corner just than the door of the office opened.

Harry couldn’t see who was on the door but observed that the professor had stopped shaking, after whirling to see the person on the door.

“Do not say a word! If you have some calming draughts give me two doses, and wait in Alby’s office; I shall be there in 15 minutes” She said hoarsely. The person whoever it was, gave the calming draughts and left. The door closed again.

She downed a vial of potion and the candles in room extinguished. She again turned towards Harry, her eyes were back to bright blue, but they were filled with something unreadable emotion. She raised her palm again. Harry’s eyes were filled with fear, but he observed that she had just lifted the petrifying and silencing charm wordlessly and wandlessly.

She walked towards him and kneeled down on the floor and gave the vial to Harry. He looked at vial sceptically.

“It is just a calming draught dear for your anger and nerves” she said soothingly. Harry was grateful that she didn’t mention fear or didn’t name it like that. He took the vial and dried in one gulp. He relaxed visibly. Alexandra transfigured his chair into a comfortable couch and sat beside him. She took a long breath “I will _never_ harm or hurt you son, doesn’t matter how much angry I am” after hearing the word ‘son’ from mouth of the best friend of his mum, his heart warmth. No one has never called him that, not even Mrs. Weasley; he wasn’t blaming her He knew that he was ‘as good as her son’ like she quoted at Grimmauld Place; but hearing ‘son’... well that was _entirely_ something else. He didn’t think she noticed slip of her tongue but it felt good. She looked at Harry and smiled calmly “I just get too angry, I try to keep it in control in front of strangers, like I did just some time ago but the moment they left..” she sighed “I couldn’t just control. I apologize if you thought I was going to hurt you” she said.

“You said, you control it in front of strangers, but you were angry in front of me... and are those candles just for decoration or something else?” Harry said somewhat tentatively.

She chuckled “They are totally different questions in one breath” Harry blushed “Yes, they serve a special purpose, not for decor I assure you; and if we are talking about strangers... I just called you ‘son’ how can you be stranger? You were never stranger to me Harry. I loved you when you were just a baby and I still love you all the same.” She continued.Harry didn’t know what to think. It was all so, so.... “Overwhelming?” She asked smiling kindly “I am sorry but your thoughts are quite loud right now. Don’t worry Harry we will talk again... Now I have to go to headmaster’s office” She stood up and so did Harry.

“Wait! That was whom you were referring to? You call headmaster, _Alby_!?” Harry asked incredulously. She laughed.

“There are many things we have to discuss Harry. And yes I do call him Alby” She said “For now; take this” she said handing him an envelope. “And before you ask... this is a gift from me and yes I was best friends with your mum, but I really cannot tell you anything now, I have to reach Headmaster’s office in.. well I am late” she said hurriedly “Open this envelope in your dorm room, I am leaving now” that said she reached and banished the teacups to kitchen.

Harry left her office and started towards Gryffindor Common room. He was starting to remember the questions he had to ask, but had not been able to do so. He will meet her again and ask for the answers, but right now, He was hurrying towards dorm room, he didn’t even notice when did he reached there. Not noticing concerned glances from his best friends.

He flopped on the bed and opened the envelop. The moment he looked the first content, his eyes started to water. Tears were pouring from his eyes, he never cried, he knew better than crying, but he couldn’t stop himself.

So this was how Ron and Hermione found Harry and rushed to console him from whatever it was their Professor did...

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think hard, you will know what was in the envelop, tell me what do you think it was?   
> From next chapter, POVs will start to change we will see from Alexandra’s, Severus’s POVs and many more....  
> I will try to update the chapter faster. Well, this chapter is longer than usual. So, tell me did you like it?


	5. The Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time. I apologise for the delay.

Ron and Hermione reached their friend. They both knew that Harry didn’t cry, never in front of them, he always appeared strong, No matter what happened. He didn’t cry, when all bones were melted in his hand; He didn’t cry, when he fell down 100 feet from his broom; He didn’t cry, when he came out from the maze when he nearly died. He didn’t let a single tear shed from his eyes. But here he was crying rivers. They shudder to think just what Professor Alexendra did, to make Harry cry like this.

Hermione covered Harry’s shoulders with her arms; Ron just set beside them, letting Hermione handle the emotional matters.

“Harry?” Hermione said softly. Harry just gave her a parchment. She saw it was a muggle photograph...

A girl, no older than 8 or 9, was smiling and blowing a flying kiss towards the camera, she was wearing an emerald green flowery frock the same as her eyes and had fiery red hairs. It was Harry’s mum. They had seen her photos of her adult days in which she was always with Harry’s dad. Harry had never seen his mother’s childhood. This was the thing that made him emotional and cry. She turned the photograph. There was written in flourish cursive writing –  _ Lils-1969 _

Hermione just held Harry for sometime. Eventually he calmed enough to speak.

“My mum was her best friend; Professor Alexandra’s. They were together at Hogwarts, and both were in Gryffindor.” Harry spoke softly and told them what had taken place in the office.

* * *

Alexandra was walking towards the Headmaster's office. She reached the Gargoyles and told them the password.

“Sugar Quills”

Gargoyles moved, she climbed on the spiral staircase, they took her to the office. She stood in front of the door, but didn’t knock. She knew Alby would know that she was here without knocking. As always. Of course, the door opened, she entered, and saw it wasn’t Headmaster who opened the door; it was Severus Snape who had opened it.

She nodded at him in acknowledgment, but Severus who didn’t return the gesture, turned and walked to the headmaster and took his seat. Alexandra didn’t comment and took her own seat in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore offered them tea, which she took gratefully and turned it into coffee. Dumbledore chuckled at this. Severus’ face remained impassive as ever

“So, who are you right now? Alby? Or Dumbledore? Or Headmaster?” Alexandra asked, after the pleasantries. Dumbledore laughed.

“You can use either one of them Alexa, I will know you are talking to me” He answered.

“Well this does not answer my question but you calling me, Alexa certainly does” She said with a smile.

“As excessively  _ interesting _ this matter of names is, Can we not dwell on this, and discuss the serious matters on our hands?” Snape interrupted. Alexa narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh I assure you  _ Professor,  _ this matter was sensible before you interrupted.” She said, sneering. Snape gave him murderous glare. “So Alby, I am sure you were informed of the events which took place in my office, this evening.” She asked getting to the point and ignoring the glare.

“Yes Alexa, Severus here, has informed me of your outburst of this evening, but that was not clear enough.” Albus said solemnly.

“If I had not been told rather uncouthly, to get out of there and after being asked for a favour that is, I would have had  _ clear enough  _ information for you.” Snape said sneering and pointedly glaring at Alexa.

“So _ this  _ is the reason for your incessant sulking” She said, eyeing him oddly.

“I do not  _ sulk – _ as you so eloquently put— like a hormonal teenager,  _ Alexandra _ ” Snape hissed.

“Of course not” she smirked. “In my opinion you both should take a look at my memories, it would be more prudent and it will give me a moment of rest” She continued. Snape looked at her but when she turned towards him, he turned his attention towards the Headmaster.

“Of course, of course,” the Headmaster said.

They moved to a far side of the room, Dumbledore took out the pensieve from behind the mirror. It was made of stone and had runes on it and had a liquid inside it. Alexa pointed her wand at her temple. A silvery light emerged from her temple and rested on the tip of the wand. She poured it in the pensieve. The liquid inside the pensieve started to swirl.

Alexa gestured at the pensieve, both wizards took the hint and bended their heads in it. She too entered the pensieve after them.

They viewed the memory. It included all the incidents, from the moment Malfoy knocked at the door, to when Alexa asked Snape for calming draught. 

They stepped out of the pensieve after watching the memories. Alexa was once again furious. 

Dumbledore sighed. "This was unfortunate Alexa, I see why you did not let Severus into the room.."

"Yes if I would have, then It would have been essential to tell him about everything." Alexa said, sighing.

"Yes, and whatever Harry knows.."

"Voldemort-" Snape flinched at the name. "-Knows too." Alexa said. "So this was the reason for not inviting you to my office Severus. I apologise if you thought otherwise." 

Snape's face was as impassive as ever. He nodded in acknowledgement of apology and looked at Dumbledore again. 

"So if you are done with this Alby, please do change the topic. I do not want to get furious again." Alexa said to Dumbledore.

"Yes of course Alexa."

They moved to their seats again.

"Thank you, now, do you have any updates on boggart lessons?" Alexa asked.

"Yes yes, As Severus will be preoccupied at that time, Remus Lupin has agreed to teach those lessons." Dumbledore answered.

"Excellent, I will contact him then" 

* * *

They talked for some time. Snape was mostly quiet, speaking only when required. Then Dumbledore informer it was time for dinner and raised from his seat. Snape and Alexa followed the suite.

"Ah, Alexa and Severus, I will ask both of you to not be seen together in the castle." Dumbledore said quietly. Alexa rolled her eyes and Snape remained his stoic self.

In normal circumstances one of them would have remained in the headmaster's office for some time and the other one would go on their way. After sometime the remaining one will leave. This was done so as not to be seen together in the hallways or corridors. Because Snape could not be seen with someone who openly opposed the Dark Lord, apart from Dumbledore of course. But now they had to leave at the same time because Dumbledore himself was leaving for dinner.

Alexa looked at Snape and then turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster would it be acceptable if I and Professor Snape are unable to attend the dinner tonight?" She asked. Snape snapped his head towards her.

"No it is not acceptable. Heads of the houses are required to keep an eye on their students." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore as if daring him to oppose his statement.

"Why, I am sure Severus, Aurora will not be averse to watch the students for this time. Professors can occasionally have dinner in their quarters." Dumbledore said merrily. Snape glowered at him. But Dumbledore was -- as always-- unaffected by that.

"Thankyou Headmaster, that is very generous of you." Alexa said. She took hold of Snape's wrist and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. And continued on his way to the great hall.

* * *

  
  



End file.
